


Love me for who I am not who I was.

by Ukani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukani/pseuds/Ukani
Summary: What if Severus never joined the death eaters but joined the ministry of magic, Petter Pettigrew finds out about the prophecy himself and informs Voldermort. Petter gets James killed, Voldemort tries to kill Harry but fails and Lily lives.





	Love me for who I am not who I was.

  
“Albus, I see no reason for me been here, I already told you I have no interest in joining the order” said Snape calmly.  
“There’s no need to worry about that Mr Snape” said Dumbledore.  
“You know you can call me by my name Albus, its what people do when they've been equated with each other for some time.”  
“If you wish so. Severus, I brought you hear to ask for a favour.”  
“What, do I need a search party to find Peter again?” said Severus hoping for an answer that would not allude to a horridly tiring search around London again.  
“No that will not be needed, I need you to protect someone”, Said Dumbledore.  
“When did I turn into a bodyguard Albus, I don’t work for the ministry to protect the highly esteemed”, said Severus sarcastically.  
“No, you are not a bodyguard Severus and I’m fully aware of were you stand in the ministry, rather I need you to keep this person or if I’m been honest them safe.”  
“You never seemed to mention ‘them’, you know full well I’m not one for full houses Albus.”  
“I know you’re not a fan but they’ll need you more than anyone else, and the person in charge seemed rather persistent on them not been with anyone they don’t know, although I haven’t told her who exactly to expect I think she would be rather surprised.”  
“What do you mean ‘her?” Severus had reiterated, but to his dismay he was answered with a mischievous smile.  
“Albus, what haven’t you told me, are you even listening?” said Severus feeling rather uncomfortable, he seemed to have known who Albus was talking about.  
They had finally reached Albus office entrance which seemed to have taken longer than it should have.  
Albus had uttered the password allowing them both entrance, Severus felt stuck as if he could not move but he rather preferred staying in one place to prevent himself from past trauma.  
“Well? You can’t stand there all-day Severus our guests are waiting; it would be rude to leave them there waiting wouldn’t it?” said Dumbledore rather pleased with himself than concerned.  
“I…I can’t go… I haven’t seen her in 5 years” said Severus who remained were he stood.  
“Well there’s not much that can be done now, someone is to be expected, well someone they remember at least.” Said Dumbledore  
“Do you think she’s forgotten about me already?” said Severus rather heart broken.  
“I doubt she has, although she still thinks you became a death eater.”  
The statement clearly seemed to awaken Severus as he started following suite of the headmaster.  
“I suppose this is you’re chance to tell her she’s wrong.” Said Dumbledore rather to himself than Severus.

-o0o-  
The atmosphere of the room was rather silent for the duration of their wait, Remus, Black and Lily were growing restless while the little Potter seemed more occupied with the new surroundings than anything else, which didn’t bother Lily as he was rather relentless not long ago.  
Sirius felt that he had waited long enough and bolted out the chair he sat on rather aggressively, which startled Remus who seemed to be in a whole other world of his.  
“Could you calm yourself Sirius he’ll be here eventually.” Said Remus rather fed up with Sirius’s impatience.  
“You say that, but he probably went galivanting who knows where and decided were not worth the time, and if so, it would be best to leave. We don’t have time for this shit; Potter’s dead, Lily’s depressed, Peter’s a fucking death eater and on top of that we have Death eaters trying to find Harry as we speak, and that Snively snake is probably one of them.” Said Sirius in a large harsh tone that seemed to silence Remus in shock.  
Sirius expected Lily to lash out and argue with him, but he could see in her eyes that she wasn’t in the mood to recall those events and their current circumstances.  
The sound of the office door opening had luckily ended whatever Black had started.  
“Sorry to keep you waiting so long we were rather enjoying our conversation and forgot about the time, my sincerest apologies.” Said Dumbledore with Severus following suite but rather slow and anxious.  
When Severus had entered, the office went deadly quiet, anxiously Severus eyes had searched for who he thought would be here, and surely his suspicions were right. And there she stood with those emerald eyes that were so sweet the day he met her and so bitter the day he lost her. As if by disgust and fear Lily recoiled herself away from Severus while shielding Harry. He could see the fear in her eyes, she still must have thought that he joined the death eaters which hurt Severus dearly. Almost enough for him not to realise that Remus and Black had pointed their wands at him.  
“WHY IN MERLIN’S NAME HAVE YOU BROUGHT THIS SNAKE HERE?” said Black  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUMBLEDORE YOU SNAKE, ANSWER IMMEDIATELY!” said Remus  
Severus had no time to react and would have rather died where he stood anyway.  
“Woah… Lupin… Sirius drop your wands, there is no danger” said Dumbledore  
“WHAT DO YOU BLOODY MEAN NO DANGER, YOU BROUGHT A BLOODY DEATHER EATER INTO HOGWARTS” Said Black  
“Mr Snape here is not a death eater, it is quite rude to presume that, don’t you think Sirius?”  
“HOW CAN THAT BE SAID WHEN THE LAST I SAW OF HIM HE CALLED LILY A YOU-KNOW-WHAT AND WOULD RAMBLE ABOUT HOW HE IS A PUREBLOOD AND SUPREME, AND IF THAT IS NOT TRUE THEN PROVE IT SNIEVELLUS.” Said Black  
“I’M NOT A DEATH EATER YOU WANKER”, said Severus as he rolled up his sleeves to verify the assumption.  
“Sev?” Lily said approaching Severus cautiously.  
“Are you… are you telling the truth?” said Lily anxiously  
“I’m telling the truth Lily, believe me… please.” Said Severus heart broken  
Lily could see the pain in his eyes, they were pleading with her to believe him, she knew not to get to close, but his eyes were calling to her, to understand. She couldn’t resist the temptation and ran to him, closing him into a hug she did not know she longed for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
